Traveling the Open Roads of Us
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Emma Nolan and Killian Jones have been best friends ever since first grade, so when it comes time to travel across the country for college, it's only natural that they would make it a road trip as it's their last chance to spend together before their schools start. Could driving across the US, through corn fields and deserts, bring any changes for these two?
1. Storybrooke, Maine

"All right you kids have everything all packed?" David asked one more time as he hugged his daughter Emma and looked over her bug that was packed to the bursting point.

"Yeah I think that's about everything," she answered withdrawing from her father's arms. She let out a shaky breath and tried to remind herself today was supposed to be a fun day. She was going on a road trip with her best friend since first grade to their new colleges, she was supposed to be excited.

"Emma, it's okay for you to be a little bit sad," her mother, Mary Margaret, said noticing her daughter's quietness and her inability to meet their eyes, "Storybrooke has been your home for 18 years."

"I know Mom, I am excited trust me," she gave her mom a smile. A loud grunt and the sound of the truck clicking shut found their ears and they turned to see Killian Jones standing in front of the bug his arms in the arm in triumph.

"I did it! I got the bloody trunk shut!" he grinned at her, his blue eyes shining with triumph.

" _We_ did it little brother," Killian's older brother Liam shoved him slightly.

"You could say 'younger brother' every now and again you git," Killian responded with a shove of his own.

"Boys boys, would you calm down for four bloody seconds?" Killian's mom, Rose, said digging into her purse, "Now Killian and Emma get in front of the car I want to take a picture of you two before you head off."

"Mum is that really necessary?" Killian asked pulling a face.

"Of course it is, now Emma get over there and make my son behave," she gestured to Emma.

"Ok Rose, I will try," Emma smirked and walked over to her car and stood next to Killian who put his arm around her shoulders and gave his mom a wide smile and a thumbs up.

"Killian must you do that same pose in every photo?" his mom asked exasperatedly.

"Yes," he winked at her and she sighed and smiled at her youngest son.

"All right say 'Road Trip'!" Mary Margaret said holding up her phone.

"Road Trip!" Emma and Killian said together, both of them grinning widely at the cameras in their mothers' hands.

"Well I guess we're all packed and ready to go then," Emma said, "And you're going to ship the rest of my stuff so it'll be at Berkley when I get there?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret pulled Emma in for another hug before releasing her.

"You guys have the directions?" David asked, "And water? I don't want you two to get dehydrated on your drive."

"We've got plenty of water bottles within easy reach Mr. Nolan, don't worry," Killian assured her father.

"Ok then it looks like you two are set to go," Liam said somewhat solemnly, "Have a good time at university Brother," he pulled Killian into a tight hug and thumped him on the back.

"I will, take care of mum, make sure she doesn't miss me too much," Killian smiled at his mother and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh I'll be fine, just so long as you make sure to call in between all those trips to the beach you'll be doing at Santa Barbara," Rose looked pointedly at Killian.

"Mum you know I'll be busy, the marine biology program at UCSB is top notch. I'll more likely be studying than surfing to keep my scholarship," Killian said.

"Of course you will my brilliant boy, that drive is how you got that scholarship in the first place," Rose smiled and pinched Killian's cheek before he could straighten up, "Now you two had better get going while it's still early, I would hate it if you two got caught up in traffic."

"All right, well I guess I'll see you at Thanksgiving," Emma said to her parents before they both engulfed her in another hug.

"Of course, we love you Emma," David said, his eyes getting very misty.

"I love you too but you both are crushing me," Emma said struggling to breath.

"Oh sorry honey!" Mary Margaret said releasing her daughter, "Now don't try to drive through the night, just get a room at a motel and we can take care of it."

"Okay mom, thanks for everything! Love you!" Emma waved as she got into the bug where Killian was already fastening his seatbelt.

"You ready Swan?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," she smiled, ready for the open road and a new adventure with her best friend. She turned the key in the ignition and started the car driving them down main street and down the secluded country road that separated their little town from the rest of civilization.

"We're officially out of Storybrooke!" Killian cheered as they passed the city limits sign, "Good old Hook and Swan out on a grand adventure!"

"God how do you still remember those nicknames?" Emma asked between giggles.

"Well Swan you made me watch that bloody Swan Princess movie enough times, and you would always call yourself 'Princess Swan' when we played pirates and princesses all those years ago," he explained.

"That's right, and I stand by the fact that the Swan Princess is an excellent movie," she smirked at him, "God I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Going on this crazy road trip with you, leaving Storybrooke to go to colleges on literally the opposite side of the country, my dad not following us at a strategic distance to make sure we don't get into any shenanigans," Emma rattled off.

"What kind of shenanigans did you have in mind Swan?" Killian waggled his eyebrows at her, a special talent of his that he loved to show off every chance he got.

"Shut up, like that would ever happen," Emma leaned over to smack him playfully on the chest.

"You wound me Swan," Killian pulled an exaggerated pain face and placed his hand on his chest.

"You'll survive," she rolled her eyes at him, "Now which way do I need to turn once we get to the highway?"

"We need to keep heading east to get to the I-90 so we go left," Killian said looking at the roadmap.

"All right," Emma said turning left to get onto the main highway that would take them towards Chicago. They traveled in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the landscape become more and more unfamiliar. Emma snuck a glance at Killian out of the corner of her eye, thinking of all those days they spent together playing make believe in her backyard, watching movies in a blanket and pillow fort in her bedroom, or swimming around in the ocean when their parents took them to the beach. She knew deep down that from now on it was going to be different, she wasn't going to see him everyday, he wasn't going to be able to sneak in through her window with hot chocolate and kind words when she was upset, and that made her a little sad and a little scared.

"It's all going to be different now," she whispered as they passed a sign welcoming them to New Hampshire.

"What?" Killian asked.

"Sorry I was just talking to myself," Emma tried to brush it off.

"No tell me. You know you can tell me everything," he assured her.

"It's just weird to think that after this trip we won't see each other everyday. I can't just go to your house and bug you when I'm bored or go on midnight Taco Bell missions on random school nights just because you're a teenage boy and you're always hungry," she explained.

"Aye you're right, but we'll Skype and text everyday and Santa Barbara and Berkley aren't that far away should we absolutely need to see each other," he placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, "It'll all be fine Swan"

"I know it will, I'll just miss seeing your stupid face every day," she laughed.

"And I'll miss yours," he smiled "Although yours surely isn't stupid."

Emma laughed and they continued down the highway hoping to get to Chicago before it got too dark and with adventure in their hearts


	2. Chicago, Illinois

After having dinner and spending the night with Emma's uncle James and his wife Jacqueline's house in a town just outside of Chicago, Emma and Killian loaded themselves into the bug to get back on the road again.

"You two stay safe and Emma you tell David I'll call him this week," James said leaning down so he could see into the bug's window.

"I will don't worry, thanks again for letting us stay for the night," Emma said putting her keys in the ignition.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, now once you get into the city make sure you two try some real Chicago style dogs, try Superdawg just for the novelty of it. You definitely won't miss it," Jack smiled.

"That's the one with the giant hot dog people on the roof, right?" Killian asked her.

"That's the one," she grinned, "Now you two should get going before you get stuck in traffic."

"Thanks again, love you guys!" Emma said starting the car and putting it into gear. She backed out of their driveway and drove down the road. Killian leaned forward and turned on the radio.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Classic road trip rules Swan, navigator is also in charge of music," he grinned as he leaned back and into his seat.

"Who said you were the navigator?"

"You did when you shoved the map into my chest and said 'here you take this because we are doing this the old fashioned way and you're the best a reading maps'," he smirked.

Emma was silent for a second before reaching over and flicking him on the cheek, "Don't sass me."

"Did you just flick me? What the hell?" Killian laughed.

"You deserved it, now shush so we can actually listen to the driving music oh Great Navigator," Emma said.

"As you wish Captain Swan," he hit play and the sound of The Cure filled the car; the song faded out and familiar chords started to play.

" _Look at the stars look how they shine for you/And everything you do_ ," Chris Martin sang out and Emma felt her blood run cold.

"Killian change it," she said quickly.

"What?" he asked, his head still leaned against the window.

"Just change the song please," Emma asked again, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Why?" he questioned, turning to her in confusion.

"Just do it!" Emma snapped and Killian quickly changed the station. The Proclaimers began loudly singing about walking 500 miles, thus ending Coldplay's grip on Emma's heart.

"Ok do you want to talk about it now? Or later?" Killian asked her, understanding that Emma sometimes needed time to cool down and open up.

"It's fine, it's just that that song was the one Neal chose to play the night we first, well you know," Emma said.

"Oh shit Swan I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Emma shrugged. "Anyway I'm totally over him, it's just sometimes those feelings just hit you you know?"

"Yeah I know," Killian said pensively, he looked out the window for a moment. "Your Song," he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Huh?"

"That was mine and Milah's song. That's the song that hits me in the gut whenever it plays," he explained.

"Well at least it's better than Coldplay," Emma said, a smiling softly at him. She hadn't known that about him, he had a strange love of 80s power ballads but the song had Emma look at him differently.

"True, but we are still very cliched," he grinned, "Though it is fitting that Neal liked Coldplay, what a bloody wanker."

"Yeah that probably should have been my first clue that he was a pretentious douche nozzle," Emma shrugged.

"Douche nozzle, that's a new one," Killian observed.

"Yeah I'm trying it out," Emma said sarcastically.

"Well it definitely has a nice ring to it, now take this next exit and we should be close to the place your aunt suggested," Killian said, pulling up the direction on his phone. Aunt Jack was right about how easy Superdawg was to find, it was kind of hard to miss the large hot dog people on top of the roof. Emma pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car, Killian close behind her.

"You ready to see if these dogs are better than the ones we had in New York last spring?" she asked pulling open the door.

"I was born ready," Killian laughed. They each ordered a dog and sat down at the counter and opened their boxes to discover what made a superdawg super.

"Now that is a lot of toppings," Emma said.

"But it's so good," Killian replied, swallowing his huge bite of hot dog. Emma rolled her eyes at him and dug into her own Superdawg. They ate and people watched from their spot by the window, Emma stole more than her share of fries from Killian.

"You have your own, why do you feel the need to steal mine?" Killian asked, trying unsuccessfully to slap her hand away from his fries.

"But yours are better," she smirked as she bit into her newly acquired french fry, Killian sighed and accepted his defeat.

"So do you want to get back on the road right away or do you want to go check out that big bean thing?" Emma asked.

"It's still early in the day, let's check out the big bean thing and then head out," Killian said. They finished their food and went back out to the car before Emma pulled out her phone.

"Hold on I want to get a picture of us in front of the hot dog people," she said, waving him to come closer to her so she could take the selfie. Killian put his arm around her shoulders and gave a thumbs up to the camera, a wide and goofy grin on his face.

"Your mom's right you do really use the same face in every damn photo," Emma observed.

"If there is one thing I learned from watching numerous 'America's Next Top Model' marathons you made me sit through, it's that you must have a signature pose," Killian explained.

"And this is your signature pose?"

"Yep," Killian smiled, popping the 'p'.

Emma rolled her eyes at him, "Fine you rock your signature pose Mr. Model. Now just get in the car." They drove to Millennium Park to find the huge bean sculpture and rushed to look at it up close.

"I wonder why it's called Cloud Gate, it looked like a great mirrored bean," Killian said, looking at his reflection on the side of the sculpture.

"Who knows, but I kind of like it. We never got to see stuff like this in Storybrooke," Emma confessed.

"Very true," Killian nodded. "Want to make funny faces in the reflection?" he murmured in her ear. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine and tried to ignore it, she was aware that her best friend had grown to be very attractive as they grew up. She had wondered from time to time what it would be like to just grab him by the lapels of his favorite leather jacket and kiss the daylights out of him, what the feeling of his lips on hers would be. But she never wanted to risk their friendship and once she met Neal and he met Milah, Emma pressed those feelings deep down.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled and laughed as Killian pulled a funny face at his reflection. They stood together making silly faces at their reflections and each other and taking some pictures in front of The Bean to post on Instagram.

"Ok I think it's about time we hit the road again, we can probably cover some ground and maybe make it out of Illinois by tonight," Killian suggested.

Emma nodded and they both got back into the bug and got back onto the highway, Killian plugged in the AUX cord into the phone.

"I made a playlist for the trip when you went to the bathroom," he explained, "Don't worry there's absolutely no Coldplay to be found."

"Just your usual 80s power ballads?"

"But of course," he smirked as AC/DC threatened to blow out Emma's speakers. She laughed as Killian scrunched his face and began to air guitar in his seat. They drove on with the windows rolled down and the music blaring and Emma tried not to get distracted by the way Killian's hair blew in the wind.


	3. St Louis, Missouri

They had been driving for hours, listening to the playlist Killian had made as the sky kept getting darker and darker while the landscape remained more of the same.

"Swan that is the fourth time you've yawned in half an hour, why don't we stop for the night or I can drive?" Killian suggested.

"Like I'd let you drive my baby, besides you can't drive stick. We're almost in St. Louis, there has to be a room there that we can crash in for the night and we can head out first thing tomorrow," Emma said, pulling off the highway and into the city. Emma pulled over in the parking lot of a Best Western that said it had vacancy and she pulled out her phone, dialing her dad.

"Hey Dad, sorry to wake you guys," Emma said apologetically into her cell, "But I'm getting tired of driving so we're getting a motel room."

Killian checked his phone to see if he had any messages while Emma listened to her father on the other line.

"Dad come on, nothing is going to happen and I don't want you and Mom wasting your money on two rooms. We'll get a room that has 2 beds or get a rollaway, it'll be fine," Emma rolled her eyes at Killian.

"All right, thanks Dad I'll call you tomorrow before we get back on the road, love you," Emma hung up and turned to Killian.

"Everything good?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on I need to stand up. My ass has been numb for the past hour," she opened the door and got out and stretched, Killian could hear her joints crack.

"Jesus Swan, how do you do that?" He asked, popping the truck and grabbing their bags.

"By driving for four and a half hours, now come on let's see what they have available," Emma grabbed her bag and wheeled it in the direction of the lobby. Killian followed her up to the front desk where the front desk clerk stood.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Yeah do you have a room available for the night?" Emma asked.

The clerk typed into the computer, "You two are in luck there's one room available, this is just for tonight correct?"

"Yeah, just one night. And how many beds does the room have?" Emma asked.

"It's one queen sized bed, but I can see about having a rollaway bed brought up if you would like," the clerk suggested.

"Yes that would be wonderful," Killian answered.

"All right I just need to see your ID and credit card and I'll get you your keys."

"Oh my dad gave me his credit card number will that work?" Emma asked, pulling out the slip of paper David had put in her wallet.

"Yes, this will work perfectly," the clerk took the paper and started copying the information into the system, "Okay here are your room keys, you'll be in room 205, and we have a continental breakfast served from 7 to 10 tomorrow. Check out is at noon and enjoy your stay," she smiled at the both of them. Emma smiled and grabbed the room keys and her bag, leading the way to the elevator.

"Ugh I just want to take a shower, my back is killing me," Emma said once they got into the room and deposited her bag on the floor.

"Go ahead lass, I'll wait for the rollaway bed to come," Killian set his bag down next to Emma's and laid across the bed.

"Hey don't get any ideas, I'm taking the bed. You are stuck on the rollaway mister," Emma jabbed a finger at him.

"As the lady commands, but perhaps I can warm it up for you while you're in the shower," he grinned at her.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, "Whatever you say." She got her toiletries and pajamas out of her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

Killian chucked off his shoes and changed into some pajamas before he got comfortable on the bed, flipping on the television and going through the channel when there was a knock at the door. He groaned getting up, his back protesting and opened the door to find one of the hotel staff.

"Hello, you requested a rollaway bed?" he had asked.

"Yes," Killian looked around, the bed nowhere in sight, "but where is it?"

"I'm sorry but we don't have any available for you tonight. Another guest requested it just before you checked in."

Killian sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "It's all right, we'll figure something out. But thank you for telling me."

"Of course, have a good night," the staff member nodded and smiled as Killian bid him goodnight and closed the door. He looked at the large arm chair in the corner of the room, trying to judge if it would be comfortable enough to sleep on or if he would have better luck just sleeping on the floor. While it was true that they had sleepovers together since they were seven, they hadn't shared a bed since they were ten. Killian vaguely remembers Mary Margaret telling him that he would have his own separate cot to sleep on in Emma's room when he slept over from now on.

"Hey who knocked on the door?" Emma asked interrupting his thoughts. Killian turned to tell her about the rollaway situation when he felt the words leave his train of thought completely.

Emma stood before him in a tank top and impossibly short sleep shorts accentuating her long legs, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy pile exposing her neck, and a questioning look on her face, "Killian? You all right?"

"What uh yeah, I'm fine. Just a head rush I suppose, got up to fast," he stammered.

"Woah then you should sit down, come here," she sat on the bed and patted the comforter next to her.

Killian sat down next to her, trying not focus of the warmth radiating off her body, "Yeah, sorry. But we might have a slight problem, there's no rollaway available. That arm chair looks comfortable I can make due."

"Killian you don't have to do that, this bed is huge we can share for one night," Emma slid back onto the bed, resting on some pillows. "See plenty of room, now did you find anything good on tv?"

"No I wasn't really paying attention, I'm going to brush my teeth so you pick something," Killian said quickly grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste from his bag and closing the bathroom door behind him.

Killian faced himself in the mirror and saw how completely wrecked he looked and sighed, "Come on mate you can do this, you can spend one night sharing a bed with the lass you've been in love with since you were twelve and probably even before then. Should be easy, just keep your hands to yourself and remain calm, shouldn't be a problem at all. Never mind that she is possibly the most beautiful woman you've ever met, you can handle this. You are in control and you will not make a fool of yourself," he told himself as he brushed his teeth. With one last deep breath and a quick hair check, he opened the door and joined Emma on the large bed.

"Hey there wasn't anything good on but I found Chopped! Want to act like pretentious chefs and watch?" Emma said.

"I couldn't imagine anything better," he smiled and reclined on the bed, keeping a gap between them. This was good, he could handle this just sitting on the bed while four contestants had to figure out how to incorporate mystery ingredients into an appetizer.

"That person is going to burn the fuck out of their fish if they don't turn around," Emma observed, shifting closer to Killian.

He took a deep breath to try to steady his racing heart "Aye but that other one has really over seasoned their greens."

"How ever will they choose who to chop?" Emma asked sarcastically before yawning, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Tired?" Killian asked.

"Nope, I'm fine," Emma yawned again and leaned her head against his shoulder. She was so close Killian could smell the green apple scent of her shampoo, he longed to run his fingers through her long golden curls but knew that might be too much. After the whole Neal disaster Emma had become skittish and closed off, only allowing him and a few others to be close to her. Killian didn't want to risk scaring Emma off and throwing away a near ten year long friendship, especially with both of them going to different schools. He didn't want to imagine not only being in a new and strange place but also not being able to talk to Emma because he had mucked it all up.

"You can sleep, I won't judge you. You did drive for nearly 5 hours and it's almost midnight," Killian assured her, knowing she would put up a fight. She could be stubborn to a fault, he chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" she murmured.

"You remember that one time we had that big test in statistics? And you wanted to stay up all night and cram but I tried to tell you it wasn't a good idea?"

"Yeah and then I had a couple of monsters and it turned out fine," Emma said sleepily.

"No you said 'Don't tell me what to do Killian', downed four cans of monster, took the test and then burst into tears because the cafeteria ran out of onion rings," Killian looked over at her and saw that she was already asleep, snoring softly on his shoulder. He reached for the remote and turned off the television and laid down, trying to get onto his own side of the bed.

"Noooo," Emma mumbled in her sleep and shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest and tangling her legs with his. Killian let out a long breath, trying to figure out a way to handle having his best friend and the girl he was in love with wrapped in his arms fast asleep. He let himself really look at her, she looked so peaceful her lips parted slightly as she slept and her hand resting right over his heart. His arm wrapped itself around her waist, thumb rubbing small circles on her hip. Feeling brave he reached up and brushed some of her hair out of her face, it slipped through his fingers like silk, and placed a small kiss on her temple before relaxing back on his pillow.

"Good night Emma," he whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.


	4. Middle of Nowhere, Oklahoma

Killian awoke the next morning with his nose buried in Emma's hair, he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and sighed contently. Emma shifted in her sleep and Killian came to a horrifying realization. He was hard, very hard, possibly the hardest he had ever been in his life and at possibly the worst time.

"Oh no, why boner? Why now?" he thought as he tried to detangled himself from Emma without waking her up.

"What'reyoudoing?" she mumbled, still half asleep. Killian tilted his hips away from her so she wouldn't feel it rubbing against her.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep Swan. I'm going to hop in the shower," he got off the bed and tried to keep his back to her so that she wouldn't see the way his sweat pants were tented. He relaxed slightly once he barricaded himself in the bathroom and turned on the shower to take care of himself. This definitely wasn't the first time he'd had to do this (he'd had some dreams of Emma that had gotten a bit too vivid over the years) but never had it been this intense. Having her there next to him, legs tangled together and blonde hair draped over his face added a new layer of realness to his fantasies. Once he had taken care of himself and finished the rest of his shower he nervously went back into the room to find Emma thankfully in a fresh pair of jeans.

"Hey I went and got some breakfast and snacks for when we get back on the road," she pointed at the bagel with cream cheese and coffee she set on the bedside table.

"Thanks Swan," he said and took a bite of his bagel, "So what do you want to do? Should we check out the city or get straight back on the road?"

"I want to see the big arch thing but I think we should focus on making tracks. We still have a lot of road to cover and we need to make it in time for your orientation," she said as she repacked her bag.

"Too right Swan, well let's not dilly dally," Killian took a long sip of coffee, "Let's hit the road as they say."

"All right you do an idiot check and I'll check out downstairs and we'll meet by the bug?" Emma suggested, zipping up her bag.

"Can do!" he saluted at her, Emma rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the room taking her bag with her.

Killian did a quick sweep of the room, keeping an eye out for small easily forgettable things like chargers or toothbrushes before grabbing his own bag and meeting Emma at her car.

"Did we forget anything?" Emma asked as he got into the car.

"Nope, now let's hit the road!" he said excitedly plugging the AUX cord into his phone and bringing up his playlist.

They made a quick stop for pictures at the Gateway Arch to take pictures and grab some sandwiches to have later before they got back on the road. They passed what seemed to be corn field after corn field, the big blue sky stretched above them seemingly endless.

"Who is eating this much corn?" Emma said after their third round of "I Spy" resulted in the answer 'corn'.

"I have no bloody clue, I thought America was known more for the fields of grain?" Killian asked leaning his head against the window his eyelids feeling heavy.

"Hey stay with me, if you fall asleep I'll nod off too from the sheer boredom and then I'll drive into a corn field and we'll be lost forever," Emma slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"All right all right, I'll try just stop beating me!" Killian said.

"Oh come on I've hit you harder than that before," Emma turned to look at him, "Remember Victor Wale's homecoming after party junior year?"

"Oh yeah! Swan we are never getting you that drunk ever again or at least not on tequila," Killian reminisced.

"Hey you were just as drunk as me!" Emma said.

"True but I never punched someone and then threatened to _bite them_ if they tried to take away the bottle of Cuervo," Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

"You just won't let that go will you?" Emma asked bitterly.

"You threatened to _BITE ME_! Would you let it go if the tables had been turned?" Killian asked her.

Emma stuck her tongue out at him and turned back towards the road with a huff.

"Mature Swan, real mature. You truly embody all the grace and maturity of a young woman spreading her wings and entering the realm of higher education," Killian sassed.

"You know when you sass me like that it makes the thought of not seeing your obnoxious ass everyday a lot easier," Emma rolled her eyes.

"You don't mean that," Killian said, dropping the sarcastic tone.

"No, of course not," Emma sighed. "You're important to me you piece of shit, of course I'm going to miss you. You're my person."

"You're my person too Swan, also I don't mean to alarm you but there is a gas station coming up that appears to have dinosaurs made of scrap metal out front," Killian pointed.

"You want to stop and look at the dinosaurs don't you?" Emma asked flicking on her blinker.

"Like you don't," Killian said unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car when she parked, "They're scrap metal dinosaurs Emma!"

Emma laughed and took out her phone to take pictures, "Go stand by the and give me your best Velociraptor face."

Killian obliged, drawing his arms up and barring his teeth for the camera, Emma snapped a few pictures laughing hysterically. Killian smiled to himself he loved making Emma laugh, he loved the way her laugh just burst out of her and her head fell back like her joy was too much to be contained by her body. After Neal she didn't laugh like that as much and Killian took it as a personal accomplishment when he made Emma laugh like that again.

"Ok hold on let me get in there!" Emma said and rushed forward and held her phone out to take a selfie. Killian draped his arm around her shoulder and Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, grinning widely for the camera. Killian had to physically stop himself from kissing her, she was so close to him her lips a few mere inches away from his own.

"Oh that's a good one!" Emma said reviewing the pictures she just took, "Come on, we shouldn't linger for long otherwise we'll never get to California."

~K&E~K&E~K&E~K&E~

They got back onto the highway and continued talking back and forth but Killian eventually nodded off while they sat in a comfortable silence, his head leaning against his shoulder. Emma smiled softly when he snored every so often, once he mumbled something under his breath that Emma didn't catch. She let her mind wander back to the scrap metal dinosaurs and how good it felt to lean on him while taking pictures. He was solid and dependable, just as he always had been throughout the course of their friendship

Except now it was growing harder and harder not to acknowledge a familiar feeling that was trapped in her heart. One that might want more than friendship with him, she felt electrified and also calm around him, her body hummed with energy and yet she slept deeply and peacefully in his arms the night before. She remembered the shiver down her spine that happened whenever he put his arm around her and drew her flush against his body, and the way electricity sparked when she caught him glance down at her lips. Emma shook herself from her thoughts, it was no use thinking about Killian that way anyways; they were going to different colleges and into different careers. It would never work with the temptation of new beautiful college girls all around him at Santa Barbara, if they were to actually get together it would be over by Halloween and she refused to lose her best friend all because of a crush.

The roar of a motorcycle engine caught her attention and Emma looked in the rearview window to see the motorcyclist dressed in all black leather, grey bushy beard flying in the wind, coming up fast behind her. She moved into the right lane to let him pass her, she turned her head as he roared past her window and Emma gasped with surprise and happiness.

"Killian wake up!" she poked him in the ribs, he grunted and snored on, "WAKE UP YOU GOON!"

"What?" Killian blinked blearily and looked around.

"LOOOOOOOOK!" Emma pointed to the motorcycle in front of them

"It's a motorbike Swan, we see them all the time," Killian said, his grumpy turtle face coming out in full force.

"Look harder! At his bag!" Emma said practically jumping in her seat.

"Oh my god," Killian's eyes widened, "Is that..."

"A corgi wearing goggles while riding with his owner? You bet it is!" Emma practically shouted with excitement.

"This is the best part of the trip, calling it now Swan, nothing will top this," Killian slapped his knee.

"Not even the scrap metal dinosaurs?" Emma asked.

"They come in a close second," Killian said.

"Oh and going on this potentially life changing adventure slash road trip with me barely makes the top three?" Emma chuckled.

"Hey that is my favorite part of this trip, taking it with you. I'm talking about the best moments along the way," Killian placed a hand on her shoulder. Emma felt the heat rise in her face and shrugged off his hand.

"You big softie," she shook her head in his direction.

"Only around you love," he answered back before turning up the radio. They continued to drive through fields of corn and flat plaines, singing along to the mix Killian had made until the sun fell and they were in the middle of nowhere between Tulsa and Oklahoma City.

"My ass is going to fall off if we don't find somewhere to stay soon," Emma said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Here there's a motel off the next exit that has moderately good reviews, want to check it out?" Killian asked looking up from his phone.

"Sure, because if I have to drive all the way to Oklahoma City I will not survive," Emma sighed as she pulled off the freeway and found the motel with ease.

"Can you do most of the talking to the people? I'm exhausted," she asked parking the car in front of the motel.

"Of course," Killian smiled and walked into the lobby.

~K&E~K&E~K&E~K&E~

Killian tried not to feel disappointed when he got the room with two queen sized beds instead of the single queen, while he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with Emma in his arms again he was a gentleman first and foremost.

He pulled Emma down the hall to their room by the hand, "Come on love, just a few more steps and then you can lay down."

He entered the keycard into the lock and opened the door, Emma walked in ahead of him and collapsed face down on one of the beds, a muffled groaning sound absorbed by the pillow.

"You okay?" he chuckled setting her bag down at the end of her bed.

"No, my back is fucking killing me," Emma whined, she turned her head and looked at him sitting on the other bed, "How's your back rub?"

"Ummm" Killian felt his breath catch in his throat, "I can take care of myself, I mean I can relieve some tension... in my back I mean" he scratched his ear.

"Can you come hear and give me one? I swear I have knots on knots and I can't move," Emma asked and placed her face down in the pillow with a whine.

Killian sighed and looked to the sky, asking for help from every deity he could think of to not embarrass himself before he sat next to Emma on her bed. He tentatively put his hands on her shoulders and used his fingers to try to ease the knots out of her back.

"Ohh right there," Emma moaned softly and Killian swallowed thickly, feeling his blood rush downwards.

"Could you go a little lower?" Emma asked and Killian swore he had to be dreaming as his hands traveled lower, the edge of her bra just beneath his fingertips.

"Umm, what do you want me to do with-" he poked at the clasp, not sure what her answer would be.

"Umm actually I feel much better," Emma sat up; her cheeks pink and eyes downcast, "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Killian blurted out, "I mean you're welcome" he cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go change and brush my teeth," Emma tucked a lock of hair behind her ears and headed towards the bathroom.

Killian flopped back onto his bed his face in his hands, god he was so stupid why did he think even for a second that Emma would let him take off her bra? This was real life and she was his best friend, not some cliched porn movie.

"You know what it's really weird that they have a picture of a sailboat in here considering Oklahoma is a landlocked state," Emma said as she walked back into the room.

"Yeah and I don't think we passed a lake or river anywhere near here," Killian looked at the picture hanging between the beds.

"Motels are weird," Emma said getting into her own bed. Killian tried to school his face so it wouldn't show his disappointment as he got under his own covers.

"Good night Swan," he turned to switch off the light, her blonde hair practically glowing still in the dark.

"Night," he heard her murmur before she turned away from him. Killian sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that he would not be falling asleep anytime soon.


	5. Middle of a Cornfield, Oklahoma

Any hope Killian had that the awkwardness of last night would disappear once morning came was quickly dashed once he opened his eyes and saw Emma's bed empty. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, kicking himself for being so stupid last night and went to put on some fresh clothes when the door opened.

"Oh, good morning," Emma said, her eyes still not meeting his.

"Morning," Killian tried to sound cheerful, but he knew the Emma could see right through the fake cheeriness.

"I got you a bagel again, we should probably get back on the road soon; I want to get to at least Texas, possibly New Mexico, today and it looks like a summer storm is coming in," she said somewhat tersely.

"Okay, you do the check out and I'll do the idiot check again?" he asked, taking a bite of his bagel.

"Sure," Emma responded, taking her toiletries bag into the bathroom to brush her teeth and pack up.

Killian sighed and ate the rest of his bagel and changed out of what he slept in and into some shorts. The sky outside looked much darker and cloudier than it had the day before and Killian knew he would have regretting putting on his usual jeans in this humidity.

Emma strode out of the bathroom and grabbed her suitcase, "See you at the car," she tossed over her shoulder at him.

He did a quick scope of the room and bathroom, before grabbing his own bag and following her out to the bug.

"Holy fuck is it humid out here!" Killian exclaimed once he caught up to Emma next to the bug.

"I know let's get out of here, the AC should help somewhat," Emma tossed her bag into the trunk. Killian followed suit and groaned when he felt the blast of the AC hit him, Emma started the engine and they took off in silence. He drummed his fingers on his knee and stared out the window, trying to think of something, anything, to say that would make this seemingly endless awkward silence end. But what could he say that would somehow make the awkwardness of last night disappear?

"Sorry I'm an utter ponce it's just that I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since we were 12 but I don't want to lose you as a friend?"

"Sorry I let my hormones take over last night and I wish I could blame it completely on the hormones but I've liked you as perhaps more than a friend should for years now and sometimes I want nothing more than to kiss you?"

"Sorry the mere thought of unclasping your bra turned my brain into oatmeal but I think you are very attractive and smart and amazing and maybe we should just try dating?"

The pitter patter of rain shook Killian from his thoughts, he looked up to see what seemed like an ocean's worth of water falling from the sky. The windshield wipers seemed to be going at a breakneck speed to keep their vision clear, Killian looked over at Emma to see how she was handling it.

"You all right? I know you get nervous driving around in storms," Killian asked.

"I'm fine, it's just rain," Emma said sharply and drove on through the rain, he sighed and went back to looking at the now rain soaked corn fields.

"Can you stop sighing?" Emma snapped.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was doing it," Killian said. The rain continued to pour down, the sound amplified by the car's metal roof, filling the silence between them. Out the window Killian could see the stalks of corn bowing back and forth in the wind, the rain coming down almost sideways. The deep rumble of thunder made itself heard, Killian heard Emma's sharp intake of breath. He looked back at her, knowing she hated storms. A flash of lightning caused her to jump in her seat and the car swerved, luckily Emma was able to regain control.

"Shit sorry it just caught me off guard," Emma said, now white knuckling the steering wheel.

"Maybe we should pull over and wait out the storm?" Killian suggested.

"I can handle a little summer storm Killian, we've barely been driving for 2 hours and we're still 100 miles outside Texas," Emma said angrily.

"Well we're never going to get anywhere if we hydroplane!" Killian tried reasoning over another boom of thunder.

"We are not going to hydroplane," Emma rolled her eyes and yelped when another fork of lightning lit up the sky, "Okay maybe it's not a terrible idea to pull over for a bit."

Emma steered the bug off to the side of the road and parked, taking off her seat belt and reclining her seat.

"Getting comfy?" Killian asked, hoping to get her to at least crack a small smile.

"Might as well since it looks like we won't be going anywhere any time soon," she huffed. Killian tried not to sigh in frustration, really he could understand being a little awkward in the morning, but she was his best friend and she had never been this quiet and distant from him before, at least not since when he first started dating Milah. He drummed his fingers on his knee, hoping that whatever wall that stood between them would just disappear.

"Want to play I Spy?" he half heartedly suggested.

"No I do not want to play I Spy," she sounded exasperated.

"Okay, than do you want to tell me why you're acting this way?" Killian said before he could stop himself.

"Why I'm acting this way? Please Killian, tell me what way I'm acting?" Emma turned to him her brow furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"You know how you're acting, like you'd rather be anywhere than here! Like I'm some douchey guy we went to high school with and not the person who's been your best friend since grade school. Now you can tell me what's wrong!"

"How can you think I don't want to be here! You're the one sighing every five seconds and staring out the window!"

"Because I don't know what you want me to do! You seem irritated whenever I open my mouth and now you're telling me that I'm too quiet? What do you want Emma?"

"I want you to stop being so fucking weird okay?"

"Well I'll stop being weird if you stop being weird!" Killian was close to shouting now.

"I, ugh, I need some air," Emma threw up her hands and got out of the car, stomping down the road.

"Swan! Emma come on," Killian called after her as he got out of the car, "Where are you even going to walk to?"

"I don't know Killian, I just need to walk!" Emma shouted over the pouring rain.

"Emma what is wrong? We never fight like this, just please tell me what is bothering you," he pleaded with her, his hair completely soaked by the warm rain.

"You really want to know what's wrong?" Emma asked, a challenging edge to her question.

"Yes, why else would I be standing here in the fucking rain?"

"Because this fucking trip is making me realize that I actually have feelings for you, like real feelings and that it scares the shit out of me," Emma admitted. Killian stood there, rooted in the ground like the many stalks of corn around them, at an utter loss for words.

"Well now you know," Emma said, her voice shaking. She turned to walk away when Killian remembered he had control over his limbs and reached out and caught her hand.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, searching her face for any sign that she wasn't being honest and finding none.

"Every word."

"Emma, I've had real feelings towards you since we were twelve years old," he admitted to her, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

"You mean it?" she asked, her hair soaked and her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Every word," he breathed before he felt her grab hold of the front of his shirt and pull him towards her. Their lips meeting in a desperate and messy kiss, their hands all over the place and their tongues sliding against each other, putting years of pent up emotions into it. His hands circled around her, one tangling itself in her hair the other anchoring itself on her waist. He poured every bit of feeling he could into that kiss and Emma took it and poured in her own until a loud boom of thunder forced them apart.

"Perhaps we should get back in the car?" Killian asked, smiling and leaning his forehead against hers.

Emma chuckled and nodded, taking his hand and running back to the bug and they both climbed inside, "So does this change everything?" she asked once they were out of the rain.

"Well yeah, but I think it's a change for the better," Killian said reaching out and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why?"

"Because I can do this now," Killian leaned in and captured his lips in his, both so preoccupied that they didn't notice the rain letting up.


	6. Amarillo, Texas

Killian leaned his head back against the headrest as Emma explored his neck with her lips, his breathing labored as he tried to have some sort of control over himself but with Emma in his lap and grinding her hips against his, it was proving difficult. He turned his head slightly and saw the rain had let up and even some sun was trying to peak through the clouds.

"Um love?" he tapped her on the hip, stopping her movements and ministrations. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes, he pointed out the window, "Not that I don't throughly enjoy what you are doing, but it looks like there's a break in the storm. Perhaps we should get back to driving and then pick up where we left off when we stop for the night?"

"That would be the logical idea," Emma nodded, "But another part of me just wants to stay here," she nuzzles against his neck.

"I suppose we could stay for a little while longer," he acquiesced and took her lips in his and gripped her hips tightly.

Once the sun came out fully and more cars could be heard passing them on the highway that they decided it would be best to get back on the road in case highway patrol decided to come by and knock on their window. Emma reluctantly got off his lap and got back in the driver's seat and put the bug in gear.

"I think we can still get to Texas, I feel really energized if you know what I mean," Emma smirked at him as she pulled back onto the highway. Killian busied himself adding more songs to their road trip playlist not afraid to add some cheesy love songs into the mix. He didn't miss the little looks she gave him when they came on and he knew he would never get tired of the way she looked at him. Killian's hand crept from it's place on his knee to the center arm rest and he tried to hide his shock and excitement when she took his hand in hers.

"Oh wipe that look off your face, I was in your lap barely an hour ago," Emma rolled her eyes at him and Killian swore his heart had never beat faster than it did just then. They drove on down the highway, singing along to the music and still playfully teasing each other. In someways it was as if nothing had changed, but they both knew in their hearts that nothing would be the same from that moment on.

After 3 more hours of driving they finally stopped just outside Amarillo, Texas and found a small inn to stay the night in.

"We need a room for the night please," Emma said to the front desk clerk, getting out her ID and the slip of paper with her father's credit card information.

"Okay we have two options available. One king or a 2 queen, which would you prefer?" the desk clerk asked looking suspiciously between the two of them.

"We'll take the two queen," Emma said, lightly squeezing Killian's hand to ensure he kept a straight face. The clerk checked them in and gave them their keys and pointed them in the direction of their rooms and clutched at her rosary beads hanging around her neck. Emma tried to keep a straight face as she dragged Killian to the elevators but once the doors slid shut she couldn't hold in her giggles for much longer.

"I swear that woman was going to throw holy water on us if we went with the single king," Killian laughed and pulled her close to him. Emma laughed into his shoulder, glad that he had understood her line of reasoning.

"I know! And we thought the nuns could be bad," she snorted and burrowed her face into his neck, something that she had long wanted to do but held herself back from until now.

The elevator dinged and opened, alerting them that they had reached their floor. Emma took the lead and he followed her through the door to their room, tossing their bags in the corner and turning to each other.

An odd wave of awkwardness washed over Killian once he realized just how _alone_ they were, he wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands or what Emma expected of him. He rocked back on his heels and sighed.

"Hey relax, it's still you and me," Emma soothed running her hand down his arm, "it's still us, we just do this now," she said getting up on her tippy toes to kiss him. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Killian's arms wrapping around her waist pulling her flat against him. Emma's fingers found themselves playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, they both started walking back to one of the beds and fell onto it. Their heads knocked together on impact, breaking their kiss.

"Owwww," Emma whined, her hand coming to rest on her forehead.

"I'm sorry!" Killian said pushing himself up onto his elbows, "Are you okay?"

"It's fine, I'm fine," Emma smiled reassuringly she took his hand and placed in on her temple, "See? Totally fine."

"Good," he whispered before threading his fingers through her hair and kissing her again. They both sighed into the kiss, their hands, tongues, and lips explored each others bodies, clothing shed off and flung off the bed until they were stripped down to nothing. Killian pulled back for a second to take in the sight of Emma laid out in front of him and wearing absolutely nothing, he thanked his lucky stars that this was actually happening.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked meeting his gaze.

"Yeah in my bag," he nodded, thinking of the box that Liam had shoved into his hands while he was helping Killian pack his bags. Killian grabbed his bag from the floor and searched through I finding the box and taking one out, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, smiling softly at him, "I've kind of wanted this for a while now."

"Really?" he smiled as she nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. It was tender yet it still lit a fire under Killian's skin, he pulled back and sat back on his knees to roll the condom on but Emma grabbed the condom from his hand and opened it herself. She took him in her hand and started pumping him slowly, Killian's eyes rolled back and he had to make a conscious effort not to finish before they had even started. She rolled the condom over his length and they got into position, Killian just at her entranced before he looked at her again, questioning her with his eyes. She gave him her answer by nodding and rolling her hips against him, a playful smirk on her lips. Killian got the hint and pressed into her, they both moaned once he was fully sheathed inside her. Killian rutted his hips against her, losing himself in the sensation of her and the sounds she was making. Their bodies moved in near sync, settling into rhythm, Emma's moans getting breathier and higher pitched as she neared her climax. She ran her fingernails down his back and he let out a loud groan.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"No, no that felt great," he kissed her hungrily and picked up the pace. His lips traveled down to her neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin there.

"Fuck don't stop," she choked out. Killian knew he was getting close but didn't want to fall over the edge before Emma; his hand drifted from her hip to her center, rubbing small circles until he felt her walls start to flutter around him. He kissed her deeply as he followed her over the edge, their hands finding each other and gripping tight. They panted as they came back down, sharing little pecks and kisses as they came back to themselves until he pulled out of her and rolled off her. He tossed the condom into the trash and laid back against the pillows.

"That was..." he stuttered.

"A long time coming," Emma finished his sentence for him. He chuckled and pulled her into his side and kissed her temple.

"It definitely was," he whispered, threading his fingers through her hair. They laid together talking and laughing softly to each other until the yawns interjected the conversation and eyelids began to droop. Emma nodded off first, her head on his chest and her arm thrown over his torso. Killian placed one last kiss on her forehead and followed her into sleep.

Emma blinked awake to find the sun just starting to shine through the blinds, she yawned and looked up at Killian's sleeping face. He hadn't shaved in a few days and his normally clean shaven face had some stubble growing in, it made his typical baby face look a few years older than he actually was. She still couldn't believe that they had actually had sex last night, she lightly traced her fingers over his chest lost in the memory of his lips on hers, the way they had fit together so perfectly, how he was the first person besides herself to bring her to orgasm. She couldn't help but make comparisons between him and Neal; how even though she had been Neal's girlfriend he had been more focused on his own pleasure and didn't seem too concerned with her pleasure. But with Killian he seems just as concerned with her as he was with his own pleasure and she wasn't even- Emma frowned, so what did this make her and Killian now? Were they still friends but now they had sex? Were they boyfriend and girlfriend now? What happens when she drops him off at Santa Barbara? What happens on the rest of this trip?

Killian stirred beside her, inhaling through his nose and blinking his eyes open and looked down at her, a wide smile spreading over his face.

"Good morning love," he stretched, "Been awake long?"

"No, just a few minutes," she said, "We should probably get up and grab some breakfast."

"Or we could stay in bed and have a repeat of last night," he smirked at her and attempted to roll them over, Emma felt evidence of his arousal against her thigh.

"As much as I want to, this hotel doesn't have breakfast and I'm starving," Emma placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off.

"Fair enough, we did skip dinner last night after all," he raised an eyebrow at her, "Is everything all right Swan?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want an actual meal instead of eating on the road," Emma tried to sound breezy but she knew Killian could sense everything was not in fact all right. It was a testament to how well he knew her that he let it slide for now. They dressed in silence and checked out of the motel, the scary front desk lady giving them the stink eye as they walked out the door. Emma stopped at the first diner they found and once they sat at the counter they discovered it was possibly the saddest diner in the country.

The listless waiter poured them some coffee as some country singer warbled about his lost love over the restaurant speakers.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Killian asked, trying to fill their silence.

"Maybe some pancakes? You can't go wrong with pancakes right?" she reasoned. Apparently you can, Emma thought as she ate the doughy pancakes with overly sweet and obviously canned strawberries on top.

"I'd offer you some of mine, but this isn't much better. These eggs are like rubber," Killian pushed the food around his plate.

"It's okay, we should have known this sad place would have sad food," Emma shrugged and took a sip of weak coffee.

"The food doesn't seem to be the only thing that's sad, what's wrong Swan?" Killian asked.

"Nothing," Emma shook her head.

"Emma we've been best friends since we were six, I'm shocked you think I can't tell when something is on your mind," he reached over and grabbed her hand, "You don't regret last night do you?"

"No, not at all," Emma reassured him, "I guess I'm just confused about what last night means, for us."

"Well what do you want it to mean?"Killian implored with his big blue eyes, "Because I know what it means to me."

"To be honest I don't know what I want it to mean," Emma admitted, "Look I'm just being stupid and overthinking everything. We're friends and in five days I'll drop you off in Santa Barbara and we'll still be friends."

"What if I don't want to be just friends anymore?" Killian asked, "Emma when I told you I had feelings for you I mean that I wanted to be with you, I don't care that we're going to different schools we can make it work."

"You say that now, but what happens when you meet some girl who you have tons in common with in some biology lab? Or if I meet someone in my ethics class? What if we just grow to resent each other and completely ruin our friendship? I don't want to lose you," Emma confessed, determined not to look straight in his eyes.

"Emma look at me," Killian placed his fingers under her chin and lightly pushed up until her green eyes met his blue, "There is nothing and I mean _nothing_ that would ever make me resent you or cause you to lose me."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked.

"Because I would have to be a complete idiot to not at least want to try to see if this could lead to something amazing," he squeezed her hand, "Look I know it might not be easy but I'm in this for the long haul if you are."

"Okay, we can give this a shot," Emma smiled, "And when we get to Santa Barbara we can decide how we want to continue."

"Sounds like a plan to me, now how about we get out of here and back on the road?" Killian suggested. Emma nodded and they paid and walked out of the diner hand in hand with a tentative start to a new relationship on the horizon.


	7. Rowell, New Mexico

"We're making pretty good time!" Emma leaned on the bug and looked at the map as they stood in the restaurant parking lot, "Wait, why did you mark Roswell? That'll take us like 3 and half hours out of our way."

"I know Swan but consider this… aliens," Killian said.

"You can not be serious," Emma deadpanned.

"I most certainly am serious!" Killian looked offended, "Come on Swan you can't tell me you're not just a little bit curious about extraterrestrial visits."

"You want me to drive an extra three hours just to see a kitschy alien museum?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"It'll be worth it I promise!" Killian was practically begging, "Besides you said we're making great time. We have plenty of time to check out kitschy alien museums and anything else you want to see."

"Like the Grand Canyon?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Of course! We couldn't miss a chance to see that," Killian said.

"Ok fine, we can stop in Roswell and see the aliens. Are you happy Mulder?"

"Ecstatic, now are you ready to hit the road Scully?" he smirked at her and opened her door. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled and kissed him on the cheek before sitting in the driver's seat. Killian's smirk transformed into a full on smile as he jogged around the bug to get into his seat. He leaned over in his seat and kissed her properly.

"Thank you," he said once they broke the kiss and Emma knew he didn't just mean the alien museum.

"Anytime," she smiled back at him and put the bug into gear, Killian plugged the AUX cord into his phone and they hit the road still reveling in the tentative newness of this relationship.

"I still cannot believe you have a playlist dedicated to songs about aliens on your phone," Emma said as they finally got to Roswell, they could already see the aliens and UFOs decorating the local businesses.

"Don't act like you aren't at least slightly impressed," Killian said over the sound of the _Doctor Who_ theme song.

"I'm impressed that no one in high school figured out that you are a gigantic fucking nerd," she looked over at him, "It must have been that face of yours, no one would suspect someone that hot to be that nerdy."

"You think I'm hot?" he turned to her, a surprised expression on his face.

"Well I have eyes," Emma blushed and turned back tot he road, she could feel his eyes still on her, "Just look at the map, are we close to the museum yet?" she reached out and pushed his head around so it faced forward. Killian smirked and looked down at his phone and pointed her in the direction of the museum.

Emma parked outside of the museum and they walked up to the ticket booth where a bored looking teenager handed them their tickets and showed them inside. Emma had to admit, it was kind of cool looking at all the 'proof' of the alien encounter and government cover up plus the place had air conditioning and it was roasting outside.

"So you believe in aliens yet?" Killian whispered to her halfway through the museum.

"Hey I've always believed in aliens, just in the sense that it's ridiculous to think that Earth is the only planet in the entire _universe_ that's able to sustain life. I just don't believe that aliens would spend all that time and energy to come to Earth just to fuck with its inhabitants and leave, you know what I mean?" Emma explained.

"Okay but consider this Swan, aliens have developed a technology to move at the speed of light so maybe it only takes them a millisecond to get to Earth and then back to their home planet, so it's not as much of an effort to get here. Maybe we're getting all the rebellious teenaged aliens who like to pull pranks on unsuspecting humans?"

"Okay but consider this Jones," she got up onto tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "You're a fucking dork."

"Oh now that's just mean," Killian pouted at her, "The aliens are going to abduct you for being a non-believer."

"I'll take my chances," she said before moving onto the next exhibit. Emma's eye wandered to a row of aliens leaning against the wall, a plan half forming in her mind as she crossed the room and hid between the aliens and waited for Killian to come into the room. She tried to remain silent when she saw him enter the room and look around. Once he drew closer to the wall of aliens she pressed herself further against the wall, trying to keep out of sight, until he passed right in front of her and Emma shot out her arm and grabbed him by the arm. Killian screamed and jumped back knocking into the display on the opposite wall and clutching his chest.

"That wasn't funny!" he panted when emma came out of her hiding place laughing.

"Oh come on it's a little funny," Emma chuckled. Killian grumbled but put his arm around her shoulders.

"So you can't do that again," he mumbled and kept her glued to his side throughout the rest of the museum.

"Are you getting hungry?" she asked as they neared the end. Killian rumbling stomach answered her question for him.

"How about we grab some lunch and then go on to Albuquerque?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled and they made their way towards the museum gift shop and asked the cashier for a good place to eat.

"There's a great Mexican place around the corner," they recommended, "Or there's a kind of dive-y diner a few blocks from here that has some awesome food."

Killian and Emma exchanged looks, neither of them wanting to have a redo of The Saddest Breakfast at The Saddest Diner Of All Time from that morning.

"I could go for some tacos," Emma shrugged.

"Lead the way," Killian said as he followed her out of the museum and down the street until they found the small Mexican restaurant. Mariachi music blared as they opened the door and the smell of roasting pork filled their nostrils as they found an empty table, they must have missed the lunch rush since the place was quiet.

They got their chips and salsa and dug in, "That is already noticeably better than anything we could have gotten in Storybrooke," Killian said as he loaded up another chip with the fresh and spicy salsa. Their tacos were met with a similar enthusiasm from the both of them.

"Oh my god," Emma licked a speck of salsa from the corner of her lip, "These might be the best tacos I've ever had."

"I concur," Killian leaned back in his chair, rubbing his belly in satisfaction, looking very much like a cat lounging in a patch of sun.

Emma tossed her napkin at him, "Don't get too comfortable, it's getting late and I'd like to make it to Albuquerque before it gets too dark out."

"All right, all right, let's go pay and get back on the road," he got up and stretched, the hem of his t-shirt rising to reveal that strip of skin Emma wanted to get acquainted with. "See something you like Swan?"

"Just come on," Emma pushed him towards the cash register, ignoring the warmth in the cheeks and his satisfied smile. They paid for their meal and got back into the bug, soon back on the highway towards Albuquerque and Killian's road trip playlist blaring from her speakers. Cacti and tumbleweeds streaked passed their windows on the three hour drive up to the next city, thankfully they found a hotel outside the city just as the sky turned a brilliant orange with the incoming sunset.

Emma's back protested the full day of driving when she tried to get out of the car, "Don't worry love, I'll just go check us in and you can just relax here," Killian offered.

"Sure, here's the paper with my dad's card info," Emma dug the slip out of her bag and gave it to him. She watched him walk into the lobby and slowly tried to get out of the car and stand for a bit, her back protested a bit but once she was out of the cramped car and able to stretch it helped.

"Feeling better?" Killian asked as he approached her.

"Much," Emma opened the trunk so they could get their suitcases, "How's the room situation?"

"They only had double queens left, but apparently our room has a nice view," he shrugged and looked up at the steadily darkening sky, "Which I'm sure we'll have appreciate tomorrow."

Emma handed him his bag and he lead her to the room, Emma dropped her bag near one of the beds and fell face first onto it.

"Back still hurting?" Killian asked as he sat next to her, Emma just nodded.

"Want to retry that back rub?" she asked into the pillow.

"I can do that," Killian sat up eagerly and swept her blonde hair over to the side, exposing her neck to his fingers. Emma moaned as he started working out the knots in her neck and shoulders, his hands slowly and steadily drifting downward along either side of her spine. Once he got to the band of her bra he stopped letting her decide if he should continue or not.

"Did I say to stop?' she turned and looked at him.

"Well there seems to be something impeding my ability to give you the best back rub I can," he lightly tapped the clasp of her bra through her tank top.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Emma said and reached around to unclasp the offending item and pull it off she tossed the bra onto the other bed. She saw Killian's shocked expression as she laid her head back down, "Killian you've seen me without a bra before, you can take the scandalized expression off your face."

"Well I don't think I'll ever get over the sight of you without one," Killian whispered in her ear, his hands lazily tracing nonsense patterns on her back before he resumed his work on her knots. Emma couldn't help the loud moan she let out when he finally eased a knot that was in the center of her back and impossible for her to reach.

"You know Emma," Killian said as he was kneading at her hips just above her jeans, "During swim season nothing quite helped my back like a good hot shower."

"You don't say?" Emma smirked at him.

"I do say," Killian grinned at her, "Go ahead, it'll make you feel loads better."

Emma lifted herself to her elbows, "You're not going to join me?"

"Not if you don't want me to," he scratched behind his ear, "I understand if you just want to take this slow until we figure out what we want to do."

Emma looked at him, her eyes dancing all over his face to see if he was bluffing or only telling her what she wanted to hear, but she could only find sincerity. She pushed herself off the bed into a standing position and held her hand out to him.

"I want you to," she whispered. Killian looked from her hand to her face and back to her hand before placing his hand in hers and standing up. They walked together into the bathroom stripping each others clothes off branding each other with their lips and hands. They stumbled into the shower, Killian turned on the water before surging back at Emma and capturing her lips with his. He pulled her under the spray, water cascading over the both of them as their hands explored each others bodies. She came undone in his arms, her face buried in his neck and hands squeezing his biceps. Killian withdrew his fingers from her folds and just held her as she caught her breath until the hot water ran out and they quickly got out of the shower.

"Feeling better?" he asked as she wrapped a towel around her.

"I feel fantastic. But it's my turn to make sure you feel good," she smiled and lead them back out of the bathroom and onto the bed. She giggled as they both fell back onto the bed, dragging Killian on top of her; his lips finding her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, and her neck as her laughter turned into soft moans. They still had a lot to think about with their future, whether it was together or apart, but for that moment they relished in what had been a perfect day.


	8. The Grand Canyon, Arizona

A/N: I'm SO sorry about the long wait between updates, I'm currently in my last term of college and I'm swamped with work and I don't always have the time or energy to write. However I think you guys are really going to love this chapter, feel free to leave me a review and tell me how you like it.

The drive from Albuquerque to the Grand Canyon was uneventful, Emma and Killian whiled away the 6 hours playing I Spy (at least until the realized the only things they could spy from the car were cactuses, rocks, and more cactuses). There were stretches of time where it felt as if they were the only two people on earth as the bug drove down the highway with the desert and sky stretching seemingly endlessly around them.

The heat was penetrating the bug despite having all the windows rolled down, its AC just couldn't handle the dry desert heat. Emma was stripped down to just a tank top and cut off shorts with her hair piled on top of her head in a bun.

"Swan I need you to pull over, I am begging you," Killian asked.

"Finally going to change out of those black skinny jeans?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Please Swan I'm pretty sure I'm dying," Killian wiped the sweat from his brow.

"All right, when we pass a gas station I'll pull over."

"Fuck the gas station, just pull over please," Emma looked over, Killian did look miserable and it wasn't like they were on a particularly busy stretch of highway.

"All right," Emma sighed and pulled over onto the small shoulder. Killian bolted out of the bug and got his suitcase out of the back. Emma smirked as he dropped his pants right there on the side of the highway and shimmied some shorts on. Killian shoved his jeans back into his suitcase and got back into the bug, sighing as he sat down.

"Better?" Emma asked as she started the car again anxious to get back on the road, even with such a short stop it had become swelteringly hot in the bug.

"Much," he said and took a long drink from his water bottle before offering her a drink. Emma took it gladly.

"How much longer until we get to the Grand Canyon?" she asked.

"Two hours I think," he said resting his head against the headrest and closing his eyes, "It's too hot."

"I know but talking about it isn't going to make it cooler," Emma said. "Have you heard from your roommate at UCSB?"

"Yeah, he seems all right. His name's August and he's an English Lit major from the Bay Area. What about yours?"

"She's a foreign exchange student from Norway. Her name's Elsa, she seems pretty nice based on the few conversations we've had so far," Emma shrugged.

They continued to talked for the rest of the drive about their upcoming freshman year while ignoring the big elephant in the car; whether or not they would remain a couple or if they would just remain friends.

They were able to find a hotel with some vacancy, it seemed that a lot of people had decided to make a stop at the Grand Canyon before summer was over.

"Yes air conditioning," Emma sighed as they walked into their room, they got the last room available. They had been able to get the last single king room the hotel offered; Killian stretched out his muscles protesting from 6 hours of sitting in the confined bug.

"So love shall we get some rest before we go see the sights tomorrow?" he asked. Emma smirked and laid down next to him, curling into his side and grabbing the remote.

"What do you say Jones? Some _Chopped_?" she asked flashing back to that first night they had shared in a hotel.

She felt Killian's chest rumble with his soft laugh, "Whatever you want love."

Emma flipped through the channels, finally stopping on Food Network and a rerun of _Cutthroat Kitchen,_ "Close enough," she shrugged before settling her cheek against Killian's shoulder. Between the heat, the drive, and them finally being able to lie down they both managed to doze off.

"You know maybe it's better that we overslept and had to hike a little later," Killian thought out loud as they walked down the trail.

"What makes you say that?" Emma grabbed her bottle of water, the heat burning her lungs.

"Oh come on Swan, we all know that you are definitely _not_ a morning person and I wasn't looking forward to trying to wake you up. And I must say spending some time in the pool at the hotel was also a definite perk," he smirked at her.

Emma squeezed her water bottle at Killian's direction, hitting him square in the face with a stream of water.

"What was that for?" he sputtered wiping the water out of his eyes.

"You looked like you could use some cooling down," Emma said innocently.

"Oh is that so?" Killian grinned and stepped towards her, water droplets still clinging to his hair, "Then what kind of man would I be if I didn't help you to cool off?"

"Don't you dare!" Emma cried before Killian wrapped his arms around her middle and shook his head like a dog. Water flew off of his hair and face and onto Emma who squealed and tried to get away. She found her opportunity and broke free of his grasp and ran down the trail heartily, she heard Killian's footsteps and laughter catching up with her. She stopped in the shade of a scraggly tree, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Killian asked breathlessly once he caught up to her.

"Yeah," she panted, looking out at the canyon, "I'm so glad we did this, what other time would we get to see this?"

"I don't know love," he wrapped his arms around her middle and placed a kiss on her hair. "But I'm glad I got to see it with you."

Emma smiled softly to herself and leaned back against his chest, taking in the view of the canyon as the sun continued to set. She let herself enjoy the moment, trying not to think of how in just two days they would be separating once she dropped him off at UC Santa Barbara. She tried not to think about how there was a chance he could want to just remain friends and she didn't want to admit how much that scared her.

"I can practically hear you thinking you know," Killian whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine," she said, stepping out of his embrace, "Come on we should get back to the bug before it gets too dark."

She heard Killian sigh behind her and his heavy footsteps follow her. They got to the bug just as the sun set over the horizon and drove back to their hotel. Emma opened the door to the room, their silence still sitting heavily over them.

"I call the shower first," Emma said quickly before Killian could ask her the question she knew he was going to ask. She barricaded herself in the bathroom, she placed her hands on either side of the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Emma looked completely wrecked, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Come on Emma get it together." She turned on the shower and stepped under the spray, hoping that the water would wash away her problems. After probably too much time hiding in the bathroom, Emma finally emerged to find the room empty. Killian had left a note saying he had gone in search of some food that wasn't from a vending machine. Emma laid back on the bed, which now felt much too big and lonely without Killian's presence, and tried to distract herself on her phone. She hadn't gotten a chance to check her Facebook or play her turn in a Words With Friends against her dad. As soon as she opened the Facebook app her messenger app pinged with a message from Ruby.

Ruby: How's the road trip going? I miss you guys, Storybrooke is so boring without you and Killian!

Emma: It's been interesting to say the least.

Ruby: Ooooo do tell! Give me the deets girl! Did you and Killian _finally_ hook up?

Emma: What do you mean finally?  
Ruby: OH MY GOD YOU DID! TELL ME EVERYTHING MISSY!

Emma: How did you know?

Ruby: Please you and Killian have been on the verge of getting together since like 6th grade. You two were so obvious with your yearning looks and doey eyes.

Emma: …. I don't yearn

Ruby: You totally yearn. Now PLEASE GIVE ME THE DETAILS!

Emma: Okay okay, we kind of admitted that we had liked each other for a while and then made out in the rain.

Ruby: Oh my god it's like a movie! How is it going in your new relationship bliss?

Emma: It's not exactly bliss.

Ruby: Wait what? Why?

Emma: Well I mean we're going to two different schools like 6 hours apart. What if he meets someone at his school?

Ruby: He's not Neal, he'd never cheat on you.

Emma: But what if he does?

Ruby: Emma, that boy would rather walk through hot coals than cheat on you. He is the most loyal person I have ever met. You know Killian, you know that's not the kind of person he is. You just need to trust him and yourself.

Emma: You think so?

Ruby: I know so, I've known you guys for forever. And you deserve to be happy, nothing has ever stopped you from getting what you want. So stop second guessing yourself.

Emma heard the key slide into the slot and the door unlock; she looked up to see Killian walk into the room with a togo bag clutched in his hand.

"I come bearing sustenance," he grinned at her, "I got your favorite."

"Grilled cheese and fries?" she asked reaching for the bag.

"Onion rings," he smirked at her, "Come on Swan what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't remember your preference for onion rings?"

Emma swallowed thickly at his word choice and looked down at her sandwich.

"Emma, something's bothering you," Killian said, he didn't even have to ask. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"How are we going to make this work?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Killian sighed and sat down next to her, "Well we try. We have FaceTime and texting and if we're really missing each other we can visit each other. My roommate will have his car with him and I can catch a ride with him if he decide to go home for a weekend. Emma I want this to work and I need you to put your faith in me and in our future"

"You think we can have a future together?"

"Yes, I'll never stop fighting for us. All you have to do is trust me; Emma this will work," Killian brushed back a lock of her hair and cupped her cheek.

"How do you know?"  
"Because I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Emma felt warmth spread throughout her body as she let Killian's words wash over her, "You love me?"

"Since we were twelve," he smiled shyly at her, "But I didn't really realize until we were 16. I never told you this but the reason Milah broke up with me was because she knew I would never love her as much as I loved you."

"I love you too," Emma breathed before leaning in and crushing her lips to his. Emma had always scoffed when people used the phrase 'make love' but that night she understood exactly what they meant.


	9. UC Santa Barbara UC Berkeley

"Well I think I'm set up here Swan," Killian sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. Emma looked around his dorm room, trying to find anything that would delay her leaving for just a bit longer. But his bags were unpacked, his bed made up, they had even hung up a few posters on his side of the room.

"I guess so, August seems cool," Emma said, obviously stalling.

"Yeah I think we'll get along plus he did say he'd give me a lift up to Berkeley to see you if he goes home for a weekend," Killian put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up until her green eyes met his blue ones, "It'll be all right Emma."

"I know," Emma groaned, "I'll just miss you."

"I'll miss you too love," he gave her a small peck on her lips, "But if we stick with the schedule we agreed on whole we drove from the Grand Canyon to here I'll be coming up for sure Labor Day weekend."

"And then I'll drive down for Halloween, I know I'm just going to have to get used to not sleeping next to you and to not having you as my copilot on the last leg of the trip. No one can air guitar that riff from 'Don't Fear the Reaper' quite like you," Emma smirked.

"You'll just have to be content with your brilliant steering wheel drumming," Killian chuckled, before drawing her in for a hug. Emma rested her head in the space where his neck met his shoulder, it had become one of her favorite places to rest her head, and gripped on to his t shirt anchoring herself to his side. They stood like that for a few moments, letting all of their feelings and emotions churn and spin around them for the last few moments.

Emma loosened her grip on his shirt and sniffled. "Leaving isn't going to get any easier if I stay here much longer," she shrugged.

Killian nodded, his hand running down her arm and tangling her hand in his, "Aye, I suppose not. Text me as soon as you get into Berkeley?"

"Okay," Emma nodded, she stepped out of his embrace and turned towards the door and began to walk towards it when she felt Killian's hand on her elbow. She turned and he surprised her by tugging her back into his arms and kissing her. The kiss seemed to say everything that they couldn't put into words; how they didn't want to leave each other, how they also wanted to start their own adventures at their own schools, how they'll miss each other, how much they want the other to success, and how they loved and believed in each other. Everything was in that kiss and Emma felt every last thing as their lips parted.

"I couldn't let you go without one last kiss love," Killian smiled softly at her. Emma smiled up at him, confident that they would be able to make it work, and kissed him a final time before walking out to her car.

She made the final stretch of the trip up to Berkeley, just barely able to check in before the 6pm deadline. Emma lugged her suitcase and duffle bag up to her room, feeling slightly relieved when she saw her roommate wasn't there. She opened the box her parents had shipped containing her bedding to start making her bed, she smiled when she found her baby blanket lovingly folded in the box next to a few pictures of her parents and friends from high school. Emma reached for a picture of her, Killian, Ruby, and Victor and laughed and cringed slightly; it was a picture from their "emo" middle school phases: Emma and Ruby had streaks of bright red in their hair, Victor had bleached blonde hair, and the four of them had way too much black eyeliner smudged around their eyes. Once Emma came out of her trip down memory lane she flopped onto her freshly made bed and pulled out her phone.

Emma: Finally got to Berkeley and settled in a little bit!

Killian: Brilliant! I just got back from dinner, do you want to Skype by chance?

Emma: Sure, just let me set up my laptop really quick.

Emma dug her laptop out of her bag and connected to the building's wifi, hoping that the connection wouldn't suck as she opened up Skype. She clicked on Killian's icon and waited for him to pick up. She smiled when his face popped onto her screen.

"Long time no see love," he grinned at her.

"We survived the first six hours, I think we're doing pretty well. Oh you'll never guess what my mom packed in the package she sent me."

"What is it?"

"Evidence from our emo phase," Emma held up the photo for him to see, even in the shitty webcam lighting she could see him blush.

"I thought we had destroyed all evidence of that phase."

"Apparently not, though luckily I hid the Fall Out Boy poster I used to have tacked above my bed."

"Who can forget the Fall Out Boy poster with the very visible lipgloss marks on Pete Wentz's face?" Killian smirked.

"Don't act like you didn't have a massive crush on Hayley Williams," Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Emma Wentz," Killian laughed.

" _We do not speak of that!_ "

"All right all right, let's get off of our more embarrassing pasts. How's your roommate?" Killian asked, a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I haven't met her yet, she wasn't here when I got in. She did mention having an aunt who was helping her move in, maybe they went to dinner or something," she shrugged. "How's your roommate?"

"He's good! He's actually here with me," Killian leaned over and Emma could see August hanging down from his lofted bed waving at her. Emma smiled and waved back.

"Please disregard everything you heard about a possible obsession with emo bands," Emma chuckled.

"No worries, I think we all went through the embarrassing emo phase and got way too into MCR," August laughed before hoisting himself back into his bunk.

Emma heard a key unlocking the door to her room and turned to see a girl with white blonde hair and an older woman with a kind face coming into the room.

"You must be Emma!" the woman smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah that's me," Emma stood up to greet them, her hand outstretched for them to shake.

"I'm Ingrid and this is my niece Elsa," the woman said, shaking Emma's hand and gesturing to Elsa who smiled shyly at Emma.

"Nice to meet you," Elsa said a little nervously.

"Nice to meet you too," Emma smiled at her.

"Hi Elsa!" two voices could be heard coming from Emma's laptop.

"Sorry, I was talking to my boyfriend when you got here. I guess he and his roommate needed to join in the introductions," Emma blushed.

"No problem," Ingrid waved it off. She turned to say something to Elsa in Norwegian, Emma went back to her laptop.

"You called me your boyfriend," Killian observed.

"Well yeah, is that okay?" Emma asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way love," he said, "I'll let you get to know your roommate for a bit. Have a good night Swan!"

"Night," Emma waved before hanging up the call. She turned back and saw Elsa and Ingrid sitting on her bed, setting up some pictures on her wall.

"Well I think it's time for me to go back home, I want both of you to know you are welcome to come over anytime. I only live an hour away so do not hesitate to come over for a weekend," Ingrid said placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Bye Aunt Ingrid," Elsa hugged her aunt. Emma felt slightly awkward watching them say goodbye, she busied herself by hanging up more pictures on her wall and she waved goodbye when Ingrid closed the door behind her.

"You have a lot of pictures," Elsa observed as she came over to Emma's side of the room.

"My mom sent over a whole stack just in case I forgot what everyone looked like," Emma grinned at her.

"Are these your friends?" Elsa asked pointing to a picture of Emma, Killian, and Ruby at the last midnight premier of Harry Potter.

"Yeah, we've all known each other since first grade," Emma said, "Do you have any pictures of your friends?"

"I have a few of my sister," Elsa brightened up, she went over to her side and grabbed a few pictures of herself and a brown haired girl and a burly blond guy. "This is my little sister Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff," she pointed out, a hint of pride in her voice. Emma took one of the pictures, a selfie with both sisters smiling widely at the camera.

"Cute," she said handing the photo back, "You guys must be really close."

"She's my best friend," Elsa looked down at the photo with a warm smile, then looked up at Emma's photos "Which one is your boyfriend?"

"This is him," Emma said, handing Elsa a photo of Killian giving her a piggy back ride. Both of their smiles were wide and their eyes full of laughter.

"He's cute!" Elsa observed.

"Yeah, just don't let him know, his head's big enough as it is," Emma chuckled. Elsa smiled back and the two girls continued sharing photos of their loved ones and sharing stories well into the night. Once the conversation was punctuated with more yawns than words, both of them decided it was time for bed and Emma had a good feeling that she would soon have pictures of the two of them joining her wall.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: So this is the last chapter of this little fic, thank you again for all the kudos and comments if you left them. They really helped to motivate me to write this journey for these two and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!

6 Years Later

Emma sat in her uncomfortable plastic seat in her cap and gown as the sun beat down above her head. She knew her parents, Killian and his mother and brother, and Elsa's family were all in the stadium somewhere looking for her tell tale blonde curls peeking out from under her graduation cap. Her tassel hung in her face when she tried to spot Elsa in the crowd, their friendship had grown in the six years it had taken them to complete their undergrad and graduate work. Emma sat with the rest of the Masters of Social Work grads and Elsa in the political science group, the two of them were able to make eye contact and smirk at each other as the keynote speaker droned on about their impending futures. She busied herself trying to spot some familiar faces in the crowd, knowing it was probably useless but she could feel them there; her family all their to celebrate her success and hard work. Emma was shaken from her thoughts when the university president took his turn at the podium, commencement had to be coming to a close soon, she tried to look attentive as the older man spoke and then he said the words Emma had been waiting for 2 and a half hours to hear.

"And now I hereby grant you the degrees of doctorate in philosophy, master of arts, master of science, bachelor of arts, and bachelor of science. Congratulations graduates of the Berkeley class of 2016, you may now move your tassels from the right side to the left!"

Emma laughed as she moved her tassel before throwing her cap up into the air with a cheer, it was over. Next week she would be moving to Boston to start her career in social work, Killian would be coming too as he was going to Boston University for his Phd in Marine Biology. After six long years of long distance dating, they were finally going to live together. They had found a cozy apartment with a distant view of the harbor from their living room. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts of moving into her new place when Elsa tackle hugged her from behind.

"We did it!" Elsa squealed, she had come a long way from the shy girl she was when Emma first met her, Elsa had turned into a confident woman who was on her way to New York to work for an asexuality advocacy organization.

"I know! Only took us six years to do it," Emma laughed and hugged her friend. They set off in the direction of the parking lot, everyone had already decided to meet up at Ingrid's house after commencement was over so they could avoid the mob of people on the field.

* * *

Killian launched himself at Emma, lifting her up and spinning her, almost as soon as she got out of the car outside Ingrid's house.

"Congratulations love," he beamed at her as he set her down.

"Thank you," Emma smiled and spotted her father barreling towards her.

"We're so proud of you squirt," David said as he enveloped her in a big bear hug.

"So proud," Mary Margaret echoed as she joined in on the hug.

"Thanks but you're crushing me," Emma gasped, their tight hugs making it difficult to breath. "Come on let's go inside."

Ingrid, Mary Margaret, and Rose had decorated the living room with a large banner saying 'Congrats Grads!' and pictures of Emma, Elsa, and (since his graduation had been the week before) Killian's previous graduations and large trays of food for everyone. Ingrid, Anna, and Kristoff rushed towards Elsa and hugged her as soon as they walked in the door, Emma spotted Rose and Liam coming out of the kitchen with even more food, they smiled at her from across the room, and Emma let all of the love in the room wash over her. She went over to help Rose and Liam set out the rest of the food and drinks, she spied Killian pulling her father aside. She was distracted by Anna quickly absorbing her and Elsa in conversation, her perky energy was nearly contagious as she described her upcoming junior year at Chapman University pulling Emma's focus.

Killian snaked his arm around her waist later in the party, looking very happy about something, "Enjoying the festivities love?"

"Yeah, but not as much as you it seems," Emma answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you seem really happy about something," Emma explained.

"Can't I just be proud of my wonderful girlfriend's accomplishments?" he said before pulling her in for a kiss. Emma knew he was being evasive but couldn't keep asking as she was then whisked away by her parents and Ingrid to take pictures of her and Elsa in their caps and gowns.

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday in Boston; they had slept in and made pancakes for breakfast, thankful to have the day together before a busy week of work and classes and the never ending battle with student loans. Killian sat at their kitchen table; books, notebooks, and his laptop strewn all over the surface. His comps were coming up and he spent almost every moment he could studying, Emma understood she got the same one track mindedness when she was studying for her exams at Berkeley. She had decided to get some laundry done since it was starting to pile up and took it to the laundromat around the corner from their apartment building. She heaved the laundry basket up the stairs and through the front door.

"Hey Swan," Killian called from the kitchen, he was getting another pot of coffee going, "Want a cup?"

"No I'm fine, how's the studying?" she asked folding herself into his arms. Even after all the highs and lows of six years of long distance dating, Emma hadn't expected them to fall into domestic bliss so quickly after moving in together. They had made a rhythm for themselves, finding ways to stay in touch with each other even of their busiest of busy days and finding comfort in each other when things got too hard.

"Brutal but I think I've stuffed every last bit of information about various plankton into my head, want some help putting away the laundry?"

"No I've got it, it's mostly my clothes anyway and some of your gym clothes and socks. Nothing I can't handle," Emma shrugged.

"Emma I can't let you handle my socks, what kind of man would I be?"

"Killian it's fine, we've been living together for six months I can handle putting away your socks," Emma said, her internal alarm bells going off.

"No you just lugged all of this to the laundromat, really I can fold and put everything away it's only fair Swan," Killian said a little too quickly.

"Are you hiding something?" Emma scrunched her brows together.

"What? No! Of course not," Killian tried to play it casual. Emma took off towards their bedroom, determined to find out what he was hiding. "Swan wait!" Killian called running after her. Emma wrenched open the drawer, pushing aside the folded up socks only to find a small black velvet box. She gasped and she heard Killian come into the room behind her, she turned to him the box in hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," Killian said. Emma opened the box, an engagement ring looked back at her, her jaw dropped and she looked back at Killian, "Swan before you freak out just know that I was planning to wait a few months before asking you, but I saw this ring the other day and I knew it was meant for you. Now I understand if you want to wait, we just moved to new city, we both have mountains of student loan debt, you just started a new job and I'm still in school so if you want I won't ask you until you're ready."

Emma looked back down at the ring and swallowed, "I'm ready."

"What?" Killian asked, a widely smile brightening up his face.

"I'm ready, if you wanted to ask me, I'm definitely ready," Emma answered handing him the ring box.

"Good because I've been ready for this since we decided to move out here," Killian said before dropping down to one knee. "So Emma, we've been friends since we were six, dating since we were eighteen, and these past six years have been the best of my life. Even through all the twists and turns of long distance, I knew that I wanted a future with you and I was never going to let that go. Would you consider being my wife for the rest of our lives so that we could have that future together? Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will," Emma smiled through the tears that were beginning to prick at her eyes.

Killian's smile grew as he slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and kissing him back with all her worth, ready for the next adventure with him and everything that went along with it.


End file.
